


I Know You Like It

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: BumblebeexTruly
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Buzzing and beeping could be heard from the car as it drives over and opens the passenger side door.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly wasting no time knew who that was because of Primus and not being afraid of him at all climbed inside him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee closed the door and quickly drove off. :Are you alright?: he buzzes before requesting a groundbridge.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yes sir I am fine. Thank you for saving me. The human government is after me because they found out about me being immortal and how I cannot age or die," Truly explained shocked that she could understand him. Must be thanks to the two cybertronian things that are inside her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Wait, wait... you can understand me?!: he asks excitedly. :Not other human besides my friend Raf can understand me.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I can understand you just fine. Must be because of the allspark and a matrix of leadership I have inside me," Truly said blurting all that out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:What?! Oh Optimus needs to know this!: he says as he goes through a groundbridge once Optimus opens one.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and said ok trying to get comfortable accidentally rubbing her butt against his backseat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The seat warms up slightly, but he tries to keep himself from heating up. :Optimus, you might want to hear this.: he said when they entered the base.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Hello sir. I have told your scout that apparently the reason I can understand him is because I have Primus put in me the allspark and a matrix of leadership. That is also why I cannot age or die anymore,” Truly said bowing to him out of respect.

Optimus nodded at this.  
“You’re a very unique interesting human at that since this is true. Very strange indeed. Bumblebee take our guest to your room and you may get to know her better,” he said to him.

Bee transforms with a nod. :Yes Optimus.: He kneels down and offers her a servo to climb onto.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Your oc now lol)

Truly nodded and she climbed up into his hand smiling up at him.  
“My names Truly. What’s yours scout?” Truly asked Bee.

Optimus walked back over to his command center and sat down in a chair just waiting for something else to happen.

:Bumblebee, but the others call me Bee for short at times.: he said as he took her to his berthroom.

After Bumblebee leaves with Truly, pedesteps could be heard approaching Optimus. A small yawn comes from a femme he knows all too well. "Optimus, shouldn't you be resting, sweetspark? I thought I said I'd take over your duties for the day." a femme spoke softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly squeaked and gasped blushing beet red.  
“Bee thank you so much for saving me! I actually have known you for awhile now because of Primus. And if it couldn’t get any weirder he said you were my destined future sparkmate. I-I love you Bee so much!” She said crying.

Optimus turned his head and gazed down lovingly at his beautiful sparkmate.  
“Thank you my love for always thinking of me. I just had to see to a very important special guest that Bee brought back and saved. You are not going to believe this but she is a prime,” he said to her.

Truly moaned at his touch and in his hand accidentally she felt herself leak her fluids onto him as she covered her face embarrassed.

Optimus smirked at this and he got up and walked away with to their private berthroom with his arm wrapped around her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee looks at her surprised. :Someone's excited.: he chuckled before gently nuzzling her. He walks over to his berth and sits down on it with her still in his servo.

Thunder playfully bumped her hip into his before going to make a run for it to their berthroom. "Gotta catch me, my love." she cooed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly whimpered out softly and cutely a sexual sound when he nuzzled her. She blushed and wondered what he was gonna do to her now.

Optimus was bigger than her so with a roll of his optics he easily caught up to her in no time and he grabbed her smirking.  
"Daddys going to have fun with you tonight my dear," he cooed to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Is there something you want, sweetspark?: Bee asked as he set her down next to her.

"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Big Shot." she teased as she tried to get away from him. "Plus it's only afternoon, and I just got done with a nap that Ratchet made me take."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ar-aren't you gonna make love to me B-Bee?!" Truly asked stuttering nervously and shyly now.

Optimus smirked at her defiance and he leaned down pinning her down beneath him as he grinded against her and kissed her lips deeply.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
:Oh I will, love.: He then goes into his holoform. :Like it?: he asks with a small smirk as he walks over to her.

She teasingly holds back a moan but kisses him back roughly. She tried to take over and gain dominance of him, though she knew she'd be better off being submissive to him.  
Fri at 1:57 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly had a nosebleed at this because damn was he hot and sexy. She nodded as she laid down on his berth for him.

Optimus grinned into the kiss as he french kissed her even deeper and rougher than before.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee chuckles as he walks over to her. He then gets on top of her and kisses her passionately, gently rubbing her sides. :You my dear, are beautiful.: he said softly.

Thunder kissed back just as rough and pulled him closer. She moans softly as she tilted her helm before pulling away from the kiss with a small pant.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed at this as she happily kissed him back giving him a moan into their little make out session as she rubbed his crotch with her knee.

Optimus grunted as he put his lips to her neck and he bit and suckled on her neck leaving hickeys and marks claiming as his all over again.

Truly blushed at this as she happily kissed him back giving him a moan into their little make out session as she rubbed his crotch with her knee.

Optimus grunted as he put his lips to her neck and he bit and suckled on her neck leaving hickeys and marks claiming as his all over again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee groans softly and deepens the the kiss. He slides a hand down in between her legs and palms it with a slight smirk in the kiss.

Thunder gasps and moans loudly. "O-Optimus, please, you know how embarrassing it is when the others see your marks." she said in between moans as she squirmed underneath him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Bee! Primus you are so fuckin sexy and hot!" Truly said dirty talking him into the kiss as her body shuddered at his touch.

"Well my dear that just shows everyone that you are mine!" Optimus growled huskily as he did the same exact thing to her chestplates.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee chuckles as he stops. :Oh really now? Nothing can compare to you though, love~: he said lustfully.

She cries out in pleasure slight pain. "I think everyone knew that from the start." she says as she tried to flip him over to return the favor. "Everyone told me of the looks you gave me when I wasn't looking and how you'd purr to yourself."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No Bee! Do not stop! Please do my neck now sexy!" Truly moaned out as she moaned wanting and needing him again.

Optimus just chuckled and grinned at this as he looked up at her and he was surprised she was dominant for now but not for long.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:As you wish~: Bee starts nibbling and licking her neck, leaving plenty of marks on her neck. :Like this?: he asked as he continued his actions.

"Payback, Orion Pax." she chuckled as she used his previous name. She nipped his audio receptor before moving down to his neck and roughly biting it to leave a mark.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded saying exactly like that as she arched her back and rubbed his now human hair. It almost felt too real in her hands.

Optimus chuckled at this and he groaned a deep husky noise to which it eventually lead to purring and humming. He arched his back gripping his berth.

Bee moaned and continued with her neck, nipping and teasing her. He slipped his hands up to her breasts and rubbed them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Its ok and you are not awful at this. You just got distracted was all. Happens to me too and thanks. Will do my part shortly. Eating dinner brb)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok, I'll being working on my online classes.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok back)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and mewled out wantonly and sexually for him as she tilted her head back her breasts arching into his touch.

Optimus groaned and grunted seeing his beloved sexy sparkmate strip persay for him and man was he turned on. He purred growling.

Alright.: Bee starts to suck on her breasts. He starts with the left one and massages the right one. He does it gently since he doesn't want to hurt her.

Thunder lets out a squeal of surprise at the sudden intrusion in her port/valve.(idk what you go by, but I usually go by port) "Optimus, please." she moaned as she squirmed and bucked her hips.

Truly arched her back whimpering in delight as she held his head against her chest grinding up against him.

Optimus smirked and his two fingers went even deeper into her as he rubbed and penetrated thrusting into her even deeper harder and faster.

Bee smiles and sucks on her breast a little rougher. He squeezes her other breast just as roughly. He wanted to pleasure her as much as he can without being too rough due to his strength.

Thunder moaned loudly as he hit a spot that sent shivers up her back. "Right there, master. Please, make me overload." she begged.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It’s ok you’re fine)

Truly said to him that he could be as rough as he wanted with her since she wasn’t a normal human anymore. She continued to squeak and moan.

Optimus scissored her insides and when he reached her dead end he pulled them out and inserted his shaft deep into her opening.

Bee soon became rougher as he switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. He did this for as long as she wanted him to.

Thunder arched her back and almost screamed from pleasure. "Yes sweetspark, let me have your spike." she said with lust.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Bee please! Now eat me out or finger me my love!” Truly said as she felt her cum seep out of her womb again.

Optimus thrusted harder rougher faster and deeper into her than ever before grinding his pelvis against hers.

Bee pulls away and chuckles. He slips a finger into her womanhood and slowly thrusts it in and out.

Thunder becomes a moaning mess as she tries to free herself. She wanted to pull him closer.

Truly screamed out his name in pure lust and pleasure her back arching up and her legs spreading even wider than before.

Optimus let her touch him as he continued to ram and slam into her vigorously while kissing her all over her face.

Bee added another finger and scissored her insides. :You alright there?: he chuckled as he the curled his fingers.

"I love you." she panted and pulled him closer. "I love you so much. I want to start a family with you." Thunder said as she kissed his cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Yes honey I’m alright. Ungh fuck Bee! Rougher and faster!” Truly screamed out in pure ecstasy digging her heels into the berth.

Optimus smiled at this as he carefully and gently stroked her cheeks nipping her lips thrusting into her core as he nodded happily.

As you wish.: He thrusted his finger faster and harder into her. He liked seeing her like this. :I love you.:

She moans loudly as he hit a sweetspot. "Optimus!" she moaned before roughly kissing him. Her frame started to become overheated.

Tell me if you want me to stop if it becomes too much.: he said as he slowed thrusted into her.

She giggles and squirms around. "Optimus, quit it. You know how sensitive my protoform can be."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and surprisingly she wasn’t feeling any pain at all whatsoever. All she instead was feeling pleasure as she moaned.

Optimus stopped then and put his hands up in defense and he went offline finally to recharge next to her.

You doing alright?: he asked as he paused. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

She smiles and shakes her helm. "I was joking you knucklehelm." she chuckles before falling into recharge with him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Yes Bee ungh! Please go faster harder and deeper into me sexy!” Truly screamed out in pure lust.

Bee starts thrusting again but at a harder pace. He moaned as he went faster as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and mewled arching her back as she shuddered in delight.

:Primus, you feel amazing, Truly.: Bee said with a loud moan. He soon started pounding into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh so do you inside me Bee! Primus! Ugh!” Truly whimpered scratching his shoulders up and down.

Bee hissed in pleasure from the scratches. He leans down and kisses her neck, lightly nipping it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly pretty soon arched her back and moaned one last time before climaxing all over him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh Bee! Please!" Truly whimpered out as she moaned too grinding against him rubbing his inner thighs.  
"I love your scars my love. They look sexy on you!"

(Back cannot sleep)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry to hear that.)

:Please what, Truly? Also, thank you, but yours are better than mine.: he said as he rolled his hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh ugh! But mine are ugly! You must be repulsed by them!" Truly moaning as she sadly looked away from him crying.

(Its ok)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(???)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He looked at her sadly. :Sweetspark, I'm not repulsed by them. I find them fascinating. Besides, mine are way worse.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"My scars are so not fascinating! I got these scars when a couple times I was captured and the government tried to experiment and dissect me! Yours are way better! Mine are way worse!" Truly shouted sobbing putting her face in her hands.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighs softly and removes her hands. :Truly, look at me. You are beautiful to me and always will be, no matter what even if you have scars or not.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Be back tomorrow)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Bee! Please!" Truly whimpered out as she moaned too grinding against him rubbing his inner thighs.  
"I love your scars my love. They look sexy on you!"

(Back cannot sleep)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry to hear that.)

:Please what, Truly? Also, thank you, but yours are better than mine.: he said as he rolled his hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh ugh! But mine are ugly! You must be repulsed by them!" Truly moaning as she sadly looked away from him crying.

(Its ok)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(???)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He looked at her sadly. :Sweetspark, I'm not repulsed by them. I find them fascinating. Besides, mine are way worse.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"My scars are so not fascinating! I got these scars when a couple times I was captured and the government tried to experiment and dissect me! Yours are way better! Mine are way worse!" Truly shouted sobbing putting her face in her hands.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighs softly and removes her hands. :Truly, look at me. You are beautiful to me and always will be, no matter what even if you have scars or not.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Be back tomorrow)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Bee! Please!" Truly whimpered out as she moaned too grinding against him rubbing his inner thighs.  
"I love your scars my love. They look sexy on you!"

(Back cannot sleep)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry to hear that.)

:Please what, Truly? Also, thank you, but yours are better than mine.: he said as he rolled his hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh ugh! But mine are ugly! You must be repulsed by them!" Truly moaning as she sadly looked away from him crying.

(Its ok)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(???)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He looked at her sadly. :Sweetspark, I'm not repulsed by them. I find them fascinating. Besides, mine are way worse.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"My scars are so not fascinating! I got these scars when a couple times I was captured and the government tried to experiment and dissect me! Yours are way better! Mine are way worse!" Truly shouted sobbing putting her face in her hands.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighs softly and removes her hands. :Truly, look at me. You are beautiful to me and always will be, no matter what even if you have scars or not.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Be back tomorrow)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Bee! Please!" Truly whimpered out as she moaned too grinding against him rubbing his inner thighs.  
"I love your scars my love. They look sexy on you!"

(Back cannot sleep)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry to hear that.)

:Please what, Truly? Also, thank you, but yours are better than mine.: he said as he rolled his hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh ugh! But mine are ugly! You must be repulsed by them!" Truly moaning as she sadly looked away from him crying.

(Its ok)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(???)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He looked at her sadly. :Sweetspark, I'm not repulsed by them. I find them fascinating. Besides, mine are way worse.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"My scars are so not fascinating! I got these scars when a couple times I was captured and the government tried to experiment and dissect me! Yours are way better! Mine are way worse!" Truly shouted sobbing putting her face in her hands.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighs softly and removes her hands. :Truly, look at me. You are beautiful to me and always will be, no matter what even if you have scars or not.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly now looked up into his blue eyes. She leaned upwards and hugged him tightly to her still crying but now in happiness. She mewled because he was still inside her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smiled and hugged her back. :It's alright, I'm here for you. Just know that I love you.: he says as he rubs her back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded giving him a pretty smile and asked if he was gonna stay in her or not.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Do you want me to, or do you want me to pull out?: he asked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Stay in me all night hotstuff while I am sleeping," Truly said yawning and with that shivered a little bit cold and fell asleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee chuckles and snuggles into her, holding her close so his body heat from his holoform kept her warm.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Truly woke up with a moan because he was inside her all night fluttering her eyes open.

Optimus went back online as he smiled and was up and awake gazing down at his beloved stroking her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee appeared to be still asleep. Cute little snores came from him as he stirred a little bit before going still.

Thunder leaned into his touch and smiled in her recharge with a small hum.

Truly smiled and she mewled still because when she moved slightly she could feel his length move inside her as well.

“Good morning sweetspark,” Optimus cooed to her and he kissed her all over her face even rubbing her inner thighs too.

Bee moans softly and starts to wake up. His eyes flutter open and a yawn comes from him. :Morning.:

She shuddered softly and lets out a quiet moan. Her optics open and flicker on, showing a dim sapphire blue color since she was still tired.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Bee! Ooo! You’ve been inside me all night! Bee please!” Truly moaned and whimpered out arching her back.

Optimus nuzzled her cheek and her neck affectionately as he asked her what she wanted to do today.

Another round, my love? But you just woke up.: Bee said as he rubbed his eyes then bucked his hips to see her response.

"Probaby go wash up since you made a mess." she teased with a tired, yet playful smirk. "After that, I'll get some energon." she says as she sits up.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly covered her mouth as she screamed really loudly in pleasurable lust. She begged him to pull out of her.

Optimus nodded getting up and went to go get some energon as well. He went to get some mugs to put them in for them to drink.

Bee pulls out with a quiet moan. He sits up and looks at her. :You alright now?: he asks her and stretches his arms.

Thunder went into their berthroom washracks and turned on the shower that was made for them. A relaxed sigh came from her as the warm water ran down her protoform.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah I am much better. N-next time Bee f-fuck me with your r-real body!" Truly said getting red as she stuttered.

Optimus sat down at his desk in the command center and drank some energon.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Um, I don't think that will work, Truly. I am way bigger than you, but I do have a mass displacement form. That is basically a smaller version of my bot mode.:

Thunder comes out about a while later with her armor on which was cleaned off while she showered. She walks over to him. "Anything yet, Optimus?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and sighed sadly.  
"Can't you guys have a device that makes you shrink and unshrink at will?"

"Nothing yet sweetspark. I am just taking a break right now drinking some energon."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:That's basically what happens in mass displacement form. We basically go from big to small, and back.:

She nods. "I see. Well, I'm going to get some energon and talk to Ratchet. I've been feeling strange this morning."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded as she smiled her eyes sparkling at him as she tackled him and kissed him passionately.

Optimus nodded hoping his sparkmate was alright. He had a hunch she might be pregnant with his sparkling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee yelps in surprise as he falls back. He wraps his arms around her and kisses back. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Thunder goes to get some energon. After she finishes her energon, she goes to Ratchet to have him check on her to see if anything was wrong.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I'm (kiss) so (kiss) in (kiss) love (kiss) with (kiss) you!" Truly said in between kisses she gave him nuzzling him purring.

Optimus once he too finished his energon he went to see Ratchet to see if his hunch was correct.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckles as he kisses back. :And I'm in love with you, Truly.: he says as he pulls away from the kiss to take a breath.

Thunder looks over to him and smiles as Ratchet was running a second scan to make sure the first one was not false. Ratchet looks at the scan and his optics widen slightly.

Truly nodded and she sighed in contentment nuzzling her head underneath his chin.

Optimus optics brightened and sparkled. She was indeed pregnant with his offspring!

You are quite affectionate this morning.: he chuckles. He happily cuddles with her and nuzzles her back.

"Thunder Blade, y-you're sparked." Ratchet stuttered in shock and surprise.  
Thunder smiled softly. "That's great news." she said and laid a servo on her abdomen, gently rubbing it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed and nodded as she whimpered in pleasure at his nuzzling back. Her stomach growled.

Optimus picked her up bridal style and carried her spinning her around happily.

Sounds like someone is hungry.: Bee sits with her in his lap. He places his hands on her hips.

Thunder squeaks in surprise before laughing softly. "Well, looks like you're going to be a sire."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed beet red ready to faint because she was still butt naked on him and she hid her face.

Optimus nodded and put her down so happily and jubilated he nuzzled her all over kissing her passionately.

Come on, let's get cleaned up and get something to eat.: Bee moves her off his lap and grabs his holoform's clothes.

Thunder smiles and nuzzles him back before enjoying the kiss. She pulls back from the kiss after a few seconds.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly got dressed in a new pair of clothes from her suitcase and she waited for him once she was done.

Optimus then asked her what she wanted to do for the da as he rubbed and stroked her stomach.

Bee put his holoform's clothes back on before deactivating his holoform. He goes back to his bot mode and offers her a servo.

She shrugged and suggested either a drive or a walk out in nature. She placed her servos over his, gently holding him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly climbed into his hand and kissed his hand lovingly.

Optimus nodded opening a groundbridge for them into a forest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee whirls and buzzes happily. He gets off his berth and walks out of the room. :So what do you want to do?:

Thunder kisses his cheek and walks through the groundbridge. She hums in content on the other side.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Back)

Truly nodded and she sighed in contentment nuzzling her head underneath his chin.

Optimus optics brightened and sparkled. She was indeed pregnant with his offspring!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hey)

:You are quite affectionate this morning.: he chuckles. He happily cuddles with her and nuzzles her back.

"Thunder Blade, y-you're sparked." Ratchet stuttered in shock and surprise.  
Thunder smiled softly. "That's great news." she said and laid a servo on her abdomen, gently rubbing it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed and nodded as she whimpered in pleasure at his nuzzling back. Her stomach growled.

Optimus picked her up bridal style and carried her spinning her around happily.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Sounds like someone is hungry.: Bee sits with her in his lap. He places his hands on her hips.

Thunder squeaks in surprise before laughing softly. "Well, looks like you're going to be a sire."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed beet red ready to faint because she was still butt naked on him and she hid her face.

Optimus nodded and put her down so happily and jubilated he nuzzled her all over kissing her passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Come on, let's get cleaned up and get something to eat.: Bee moves her off his lap and grabs his holoform's clothes.

Thunder smiles and nuzzles him back before enjoying the kiss. She pulls back from the kiss after a few seconds.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly got dressed in a new pair of clothes from her suitcase and she waited for him once she was done.

Optimus then asked her what she wanted to do for the da as he rubbed and stroked her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee put his holoform's clothes back on before deactivating his holoform. He goes back to his bot mode and offers her a servo.

She shrugged and suggested either a drive or a walk out in nature. She placed her servos over his, gently holding him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly climbed into his hand and kissed his hand lovingly.

Optimus nodded opening a groundbridge for them into a forest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee whirls and buzzes happily. He gets off his berth and walks out of the room. :So what do you want to do?:

Thunder kisses his cheek and walks through the groundbridge. She hums in content on the other side.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Well I would like to eat breakfast my sexy hot Bee first of all!" Truly said moaning as her stomach growled again.

Optimus took her hand in his and began walking through all the nature the forest had to offer.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:Where do you want to go? I don't think the base has much for food.: he said.

Thunder sighed sadly. "If only our little one could see Cybertron." She looks up at the sky. "It would be nice to live in my old home."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I guess take me to a diner then or Dennys!" Truly said as she was getting anxious and hangry.

"Yeah I know my love I know. Someday we will and someday we can once this war with our enemies ends."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hello?)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Your turn)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry, was eating supper)

:There's a KO Burger in Jasper. Would you like to go there?: Bee enters the main room.

She nods and lays her helm against his shoulder. "I miss home. I miss my creators. I still see them from time to time."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Its ok)

"I do not want a burger for breakfast Bee I want actual breakfast food!" Truly said impatiently.

Optimus nodded and just continued to listen as he rubbed and stroked the top of her hand.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee sighs and transforms. He leaves the base and drives down the road. :Well where is this Denny's?:

Thunder looked around as she enjoyed the sounds of nature. "I wonder what the sparkling will think when they'll be able to the sounds of nature."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I do not know. I thought if there was one. Lets go to KO burger then and I am sorry for snapping at you," Truly said nuzzling his seat.

Optimus shrugged. He wondered too as well as he walked with her hand in hand even carrying her sometimes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
:It's alright. It's still kind of early, and you are hungry.: he said. He heads to Jasper and to the KO burger.

Thunder squeaked softly whenever he picked her up. She gave him a playful glare. "I can walk on my own. It's nowhere near my due date." she jokes when he carried her once.

Truly nodded smiling as she nuzzled and stroked his seat and his dashboard.

Optimus said he knew chuckling and then set her down when he spotted a creek in tbe forest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Finishing up last minute homework here. xD)

Bee shivered softly at the touch and heated up slightly as if he was blushing.

"What is it?" Thunder asked and looked in the direction he was looking at.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok lol XD)

Truly looked out the window and she shivered rubbing her shoulders. She was hiding a secret.

"Look my love its a stream if flowing water. In other words a creek," Optimus said just enjoying nature and the small things.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Just english junk all online since school is closed.)

:You alright Truly?: he asked. :Are you cold?:

"It's wonderful. I wonder if there is a small waterfall nearby. I enjoy those since they are relaxing to me."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Lol oh I see)

Truly shook her head no staying silent. She said she was fine and that she was not cold.

"Yeah it really is isn't it darling?" Optimus asked her as he sat down pulling her into his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yeah. I don't know when we'll be back. Maybe next month, but idk.)

Bee decided not to push it and left her alone. They soon arrive in Jasper and he drives up to the KO burger.

"Mhm. Just wait until our sparkling is able to hear it. They'll probably go crazy with kicking and moving." she chuckles and leans back against him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Oh ok gotcha)

"I want three burgers and three french fry packs with a soda!" Truly said happily wanting so much because she was pregnant too.

Optimus nodded smiling as he gazed down at her into her eyes and he kissed her cheek.

Not to rude love, but are you that hungry that you want all of that?: Bee asked her. He was curious of why she wanted all that food.

She smiles and kisses him back. "I can already feel the sparkling's presence within my spark. Looks like their spark is already starting to develop."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Yes please Bee. I am starving! Also I’m pregnant with your children!” Truly said blurting that last part out. She covered her mouth looking away.

Optimus nodded and he rubbed and felt her stomach searching and trying to sense their baby’s essence inside her.

Bee buzzed in surprise and activated his holoform, which looked normal again and not a mess from the previous night. His eyes were wide in surprise and he had a look of shock on his face before it turned into a smile.

Thunder giggled in response. "Orion, I have no sparkling bump yet. You'll have to wait. Plus, that tickles." she added since her protoform was more sensitive in some areas.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly now turned back to him and blushed beet red smiling and grinning right back at him as she gazed into his blue eyes and she asked him to order her food.

Optimus just chuckled at this as he kissed her all over her face and while he did that he also wrapped his arms tighter around her form.

Bee snaps out of it and orders her food for her. Once he gets it, he gives it to her. :Your food, my dear.:

She squeals softly and squirms around playfully. "Optimus, quit it." she giggles, though she was only joking.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Thanks hot stuff,” Tryly said winking at him as she started to eat her food chowing down on it. She nuzzled him softly and smiled at him.

Optimus sighed sadly and even frowned practically pouting as he didn’t wanna stop what he was doing to his beloved. He just kissed her head instead.

He nuzzled her back. :When did you find out, this morning when you got dressed?: he asked as he headed back to base.

"I was joking, sweetspark." Thunder said. She kissed him back and snuggled into him. She closed her optics in content as she listened to the sounds around her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly shook her head no while she was chewing. She soon finished up all of her food in no time at all.  
“Primus told me in a dream last night,” she said to him.

Optimus nodded. She too closed her optics and listened to the sound of the wind against the trees, the creek water flowing and the animals making their sounds.

Really? That's weird, yet cool. So what do you want to do now?: he asks as they drive down the road.

Thunder hissed softly. "Ow, I don't know what that was." she mumbles to herself as she holds her chassis armor.

"Um w-wanna make love again Bee with me?" Truly said fake coughing after that.

Optimus worriedly picked her up requested a groundbridge and brought her back to base to see Ratchet.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hi)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Heyo)

"Oh! Uh.... are you sure, Truly? You just found out that you are pregnant." Bee asked, a little flustered, yet embarrassed.

"Optimus, I'm fine." she said. "I think it was just the sparkling's spark forming with mine." she said as Ratchet walked over. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yes I am sure. I will be fine. Please?!" Truly said asking him kissing his steering wheel.

"She believes our sparkling is trying to form a spark with hers," Optimus said explaining it to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
His interior heated up a little. :S-Sure, but only when we get back to base.: he said as he headed back ti base.

Ratchet hums and asks her to open her chassis. Thunder does so and Ratchet scans it. Once the scan goes off, he looks at it, seeing what is wrong.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and smiled looking out the window as she sat back in the passenger seat.

Optimus waited patiently and then asked Ratchet what the Primus was wrong.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Once they get back to base, Bee transforms. :I'll have to take Raf to school soon. Do you think you can wait until afterward?: 

"By the Allspark." Ratchet says softly as he looks at the scan. "The spark is splitting. There's twins now. Split-spark twins."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded as she kissed him and waved goodbye. She walked off and waited in the common area.

Optimus optics sparkled and glowed as he hugged her tightly kissing her all over her face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee left to go get Raf. After driving Raf to the school, he returned. He transformed and looked around before finding Truly. :I'm back.:

Ratchet watched with amusement in his optics. He hardly saw Optimus this happy. Thunder on the other hand, was frozen from shock. She didn't even react to Optimus' affectionate.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and she walked into his berth room. She got on his berth and got naked for him. She looked up at him blushing.

“Are you ok my dear? What’s wrong my love? Aren’t you happy? This is a miracle!” Optimus said to her hugging her.

Bee followed her after shutting and locking his berthroom door. He went into his holoform and started to take off his clothes. :Are you sure, for real, Truly? I just want to make sure.: he said.

Thunder shook her helm, snapping out of her trance. She looked up at him with teary optics and a small, but loving smile. "This is wonderful news. Two little twins."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey back sorry I walked to dollar general and burger king   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Cool)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Doing my part now   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded saying to him she was definitely sure. She told him to stop stalling and starting touching and kissing her already.

Optimus nodded smiling and grinning back at her as he once again picked her up and swung her around happily and lovingly.

Bee finished taking his clothes off. He walked over to her and started kissing her. His hands roamed across her body, stopping once they rested on her stomach. He gently rubbed the spot.

She held onto him with a small yelp. "Optimus, stop, I'm gonna-" she stops herself and covers her mouth with a servo.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Bee! Don’t stop! Primus that feels so freakin good!” Truly whimpered against his lips.  
“Your real body Bee. Please shut this off and shrink down your real body,” she then said.

Optimus quickly set her down afraid she was going to throw up some energon. He gently took her hand and walked her to their berth room going to let her rest.

Bee stops what he's doing. :Alright, give a second.: he said. He deactivates his holoform, the clothes disappearing with it. He goes back to his bot mode then activates his mass displacement form.

She followed him, uncovering her mouth once she settled down and relaxed. "Thank you. Looks like the sickness is already kicking in." she said with a small chuckle.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Be back later)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly had a nosebleed just her candying him and fucking him with her mind and her eyes as she stared then covered her nose looking away now blushing.

“It’s ok sweetspark. Just rest and relax. Do you need some energon or anything else I can do for you my darling?” Optimus cooed and asked her kissing her head.

Bee tilted his helm. :You alright? Come on, let's get that taken care od before we start anything.: he said softly to her.

"Well, maybe a little energon. We both know I probably won't be able to keep it down for long thanks to our twins." she says as she looks at her still opened chassis.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded wiping the most of it away then licking her wait what? She noticed on her hands the blood from her nose was mixed with energon?! 

Optimus nodded closing her chest cavity and asked her if she wanted him to stay with her as he kissed her cheek setting her down on his berth.

Bee gasped and his optics widened. :What? Is that.... energon?: he asked in shock. :How is that possible, Truly?:

She smiles at the gesture and tells him that she'll be fine without him She said that his team needed him more than she did.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Must be because two ancient cybertronian relics are inside me. Now come on already!" Truly pouted whining impatiently.

Optimus nodded and stood back up and left going back to sit down in his chair at his command center in the base.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's okay. I was doing something else in the mean time.)

Bee sighed. :Alright, alright, calm down, my love.: he said before kissing and licking her neck as he got on top of her.

Thunder decided to relax and rest for the time being. She began to quietly talk to the twins. She could feeling a creator and sparkling bond start to form as she talked to them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok

Truly moaned arching her back her body shuddering in delight as she whimpered too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(See ya)

Bee gently thrusted into her as he rubbed her breasts. He moamed softly at the feeling of her around him. :Primus....: he moaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded saying to him she was definitely sure. She told him to stop stalling and starting touching and kissing her already.

Optimus nodded smiling and grinning back at her as he once again picked her up and swung her around happily and lovingly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee finished taking his clothes off. He walked over to her and started kissing her. His hands roamed across her body, stopping once they rested on her stomach. He gently rubbed the spot.

She held onto him with a small yelp. "Optimus, stop, I'm gonna-" she stops herself and covers her mouth with a servo.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Bee! Don’t stop! Primus that feels so freakin good!” Truly whimpered against his lips.  
“Your real body Bee. Please shut this off and shrink down your real body,” she then said.

Optimus quickly set her down afraid she was going to throw up some energon. He gently took her hand and walked her to their berth room going to let her rest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee stops what he's doing. :Alright, give a second.: he said. He deactivates his holoform, the clothes disappearing with it. He goes back to his bot mode then activates his mass displacement form.

She followed him, uncovering her mouth once she settled down and relaxed. "Thank you. Looks like the sickness is already kicking in." she said with a small chuckle.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Be back later)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly had a nosebleed just her candying him and fucking him with her mind and her eyes as she stared then covered her nose looking away now blushing.

“It’s ok sweetspark. Just rest and relax. Do you need some energon or anything else I can do for you my darling?” Optimus cooed and asked her kissing her head.

Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hey)

Bee tilted his helm. :You alright? Come on, let's get that taken care od before we start anything.: he said softly to her.

"Well, maybe a little energon. We both know I probably won't be able to keep it down for long thanks to our twins." she says as she looks at her still opened chassis.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded wiping the most of it away then licking her wait what? She noticed on her hands the blood from her nose was mixed with energon?! 

Optimus nodded closing her chest cavity and asked her if she wanted him to stay with her as he kissed her cheek setting her down on his berth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry got distracted   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee gasped and his optics widened. :What? Is that.... energon?: he asked in shock. :How is that possible, Truly?:

She smiles at the gesture and tells him that she'll be fine without him She said that his team needed him more than she did.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Must be because two ancient cybertronian relics are inside me. Now come on already!" Truly pouted whining impatiently.

Optimus nodded and stood back up and left going back to sit down in his chair at his command center in the base.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's okay. I was doing something else in the mean time.)

Bee sighed. :Alright, alright, calm down, my love.: he said before kissing and licking her neck as he got on top of her.

Thunder decided to relax and rest for the time being. She began to quietly talk to the twins. She could feeling a creator and sparkling bond start to form as she talked to them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok

Truly moaned arching her back her body shuddering in delight as she whimpered too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(See ya)

Bee gently thrusted into her as he rubbed her breasts. He moamed softly at the feeling of her around him. :Primus....: he moaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hey)

Bee tilted his helm. :You alright? Come on, let's get that taken care od before we start anything.: he said softly to her.

"Well, maybe a little energon. We both know I probably won't be able to keep it down for long thanks to our twins." she says as she looks at her still opened chassis.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded wiping the most of it away then licking her wait what? She noticed on her hands the blood from her nose was mixed with energon?! 

Optimus nodded closing her chest cavity and asked her if she wanted him to stay with her as he kissed her cheek setting her down on his berth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry got distracted   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee gasped and his optics widened. :What? Is that.... energon?: he asked in shock. :How is that possible, Truly?:

She smiles at the gesture and tells him that she'll be fine without him She said that his team needed him more than she did.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Must be because two ancient cybertronian relics are inside me. Now come on already!" Truly pouted whining impatiently.

Optimus nodded and stood back up and left going back to sit down in his chair at his command center in the base.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's okay. I was doing something else in the mean time.)

Bee sighed. :Alright, alright, calm down, my love.: he said before kissing and licking her neck as he got on top of her.

Thunder decided to relax and rest for the time being. She began to quietly talk to the twins. She could feeling a creator and sparkling bond start to form as she talked to them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok

Truly moaned arching her back her body shuddering in delight as she whimpered too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(See ya)

Bee gently thrusted into her as he rubbed her breasts. He moamed softly at the feeling of her around him. :Primus....: he moaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Back cannot sleep)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please Bee! Suck on my nipples too!" Truly moaned out at him as she scratched his shoulders.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok, but I'll probably fall asleep soon, just aheads up in case I don't respond.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok that is fine)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He growls softly and does so. He gently rolls them between his denta/teeth(whichever you want to go by) Bee continues to suck and gently bite them for a couple minutes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you put in the same part as that a thrusting sex scene plz?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sure)  
As Bee does that, he thrusts into her as a slow pace.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thanks

Truly arched her back her feet digging into the berth as her body racked with pleasure as she moaned too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bee moans as he thrusts into her at a little rougher and faster pace. His moans become louder as he does so. He pulls away from her breasts and looks at her with a flushed face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly kissed his lips passionately grinding her hips against his as she mewled and arched her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Bee happily kissed her back with just as much passion. He moaned loudly and quickened his pace. He tried to find her sweetspot so he could pleasure her even more.


End file.
